percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 36
Chapter 36 Theresa "Is he awake?" Theresa asked Paul, the Forsaken keeping Aidan company in the infirmary. -Infirmary was too nice of a word to describe it. It was just a room they had tossed Aidan and the other Forsaken in. "No. He's still alive though, so that's good." Paul replied. "And- her?" Theresa folded her arms and pointed her chin towards the girl in the corner. She was trapped in a glass box, hugging her knees and her face buried in them. She was chained to the floor by Stygian Iron chains. The black, horrifying metal was meant to drain life, that included energy and powers. The chains would hold her- hopefully. "She's- fine. If you can consider her condition to be fine." Paul frowned. Theresa could read his discontentment, with both his sister's treatment as well as his. Theresa was mad. She was mad at the unanimous votes from the camp to coop the Forsaken in the basement of the Big House; that included Aidan, treating him like he was like those...things. She hated it! She wasn't freed from the judgement either. She was a child of Hemera, still a weirdo, still a freak. The only reason she wasn't cooped up as well was because Hemera was considered to be 'good'. To think about it- Hemera is Nyx's daughter. So that made Theresa Aidan's niece- Theresa shook her head, better not to think too much into it. "I'm sorry that you guys have to be cooped here." Theresa symphatised. "It's fine, better than being trapped in a wine bottle." Paul muttered. Theresa smiled at that. "Well- call for me when he does wake up alright? I'll be in my room." "Yes Ma'am." Theresa stepped forward and kissed Aidan on the forehead before she turned and left. ---- Aidan "She's gone. You can get up now." Aidan opened one eye to make sure before he sat up. "Thanks." Flying-bookphobic frowned at him. "Not wanting to talk to your girlfriend so you pretend to talk asleep? That's low dude." Aidan frowned at him. "Whatever. At least I'm not scared of flying books." "Never gonna let that go huh?" Flying-bookphobic (aka Paul) groaned. "Never." Aidan put his knees to his chest and looked around the room. The female Forsaken, Allison, had looked up from her position. Her blood-red eyes seemed to peer straight into his soul. What's up with these girls and the ability to have that stare? Theresa, Annabeth and her. "What's her deal anyway?" Aidan asked. "Her deal?" Paul asked. "She's a Succubus. There's a reason there aren't any female Forsaken. They're more powerful than we are, more bloodthirsty. If we find one, we usually kill them off." Aidan narrowed his eyes at him. "So why is she alive?" Paul's poker face was perfect, was that an ability common among children of Nyx too? "Speaking of Forsaken-" Aidan turned to face Paul. "Mind explaining to me what the heck you Forsaken are?" "I didn't know all of it at first but Lucian explained the rest to me." Paul adjusted himself to be more comfortable. "Before Lucian informed us, the Forsaken were just mistakes. That's what Darius told us. A god tried to break a rule and we were the result." "And what did Lucian say?" "Lucian was the first. His birth name was Nouri." "Already knew that-" Aidan muttered. "Anyway. Nouri was a son of Nyx, when he died Nyx tried to revive him. The problem was that the Fates didn't like that- especially after a....problem she made before that pissed them off. So the Fates allowed Nyx to revive him, only revived the in the twisted kind of way. Since Nyx didn't want him to die, the Fates made it so he could never die." Paul paused to let the thought sink in for Aidan. Aidan himself waited for Paul to continue. "That wasn't the only thing the Fates did. They couldn't curse Nyx; she was too powerful. So they cursed her children; cursed us." Paul continued. "Since Nyx didn't want any of her children to die, none would. Though as Lucian said before, he was the only one that was truly immortal." "Okay, then what about Darius?" Aidan asked. "Well, like us Darius was cursed too. He took us in, gave us a 'family'." Paul air-qouted. "Little did we know he just wanted his own personal army-" "So what's the deal about him and me? What does he want from me?" Aidan frowned. "I don't know." Paul shrugged. "I think only Lucian knows that and then he can't say anything because of that oath to Styx." "Explain that to me, what did Lucian mean?" Aidan asked. "Breaking the oath is his only way of this thing called life." Allison spoke up. "He has to make sure that this cycle is the last cycle. He wants to make sure you're ready before you break it." Aidan looked between Allison and Paul, Paul shrugged. "Glad you're being chatty Allison." Paul replied. "Yeah well, this glass box echoes even my thoughts." Allison muttered. "I need something to break it up." "What do you mean 'make sure I'm ready'?" Aidan changed the topic. Allison shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him." Aidan frowned. He got her message loud and clear, 'you're not getting anything else from me'. Aidan sighed. There should've been 6 of them here. But three of them were outside doing...something. Paul, Gale, Hunter and Iggy were the ones that sided with Lucian when he urged them too. Allison and Nick had attacked Theresa and Cecelia when they were running back. That's when Nick betrayed Allison and allowed the girls to capture the two of them. And then there was Aidan. The messed up Orphan that liked to run from his problems just like fake-Aaira had said. He laid down flat on the bed. He looked out to the only window in this damp basement and saw smoke. "What's going on out there?" He asked Paul. Paul turned to the window. "The funeral Pyres. They lost some people last night too." Funeral Pyres- The greeks didn't bury their dead- "I gotta get out there." Aidan slid off thr bed. "You sure?" Paul asked. "You're not exactly well loved by the populace." Aidan nodded. "I wasn't well loved before you came and slaughtered everyone. There isn't a difference." "Alright then." Paul paused. "And if among the dead you see a girl with brown hair and green eyes; pay her my respect." "I will." Aidan noticed Paul's clenched fists and his eyes full of regret. He wanted to reassure Paul but there was nothing he could say that would help. "I'll be off then." Aidan said before climbing up the staircase. ---- Allison The Succubus watched as he left the room. How great must it be; to be able to leave. She was stuck in this stupid glass box, bound by chains that drained her. "Hey." Paul walked up to the glass walls. "Hey." "You doing okay?" He asked. Allison raised her chain bound wrists, as if the gesture made the answer obvious. "Right. Sorry." "You didn't tell him about why I wasn't killed when you found me." Allison replied. "Yeah. I didn't." "You should've just killed me then and there." She admitted. She remembered the day perfectly, waking up in the middle of the night to face those yellow eyes of his. Allison watched as the darkness formed a knife and he brought it down- only to stop halfway. "You were just a kid, I couldn't-" Paul sighed. "And this life of mine is better than death?" Allison asked rhetorically. Paul sighed again. "We'll get you out of there Ali, I promise. Lucian's planning on leaving tonight and that includes all of us. I'll just tell him we're bringing you along." "No-" "What?" Paul's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?" "I mean no." Allison looked up at Paul. "I don't want to leave." "You'd rather be trapped here than free?" "I'd rather be trapped here than be among other Forsaken." Allison covered her gut as if trying to protect herself from an invisible blow. "At least here, they treat me the way they think of me. They don't trick me or make me trust them to just eventually bring me down. Here, they just hate me." "Ali don't be this way. We're getting a fresh start with Lucian, a new life, a new family." Allison met her older brother's gaze. "The last time someone said that to me, I was dragged into an immortal army where the only thing I was, was a play thing for you stupid boys." "Ali, you know Hunter and the rest aren't like that." Paul tried to reason. "Pretty sure Gale has had his 'fun' with my body before." Allison countered. "Allison." "Just leave me alone." Allison buried her face in her knees and avoided all future interaction with him. She heard his heavy footsteps leave the room before she relaxed herself. If she were any other girl, Allison probably would have cried. The problem with Allison was that she lost all ability to cry or be miserable a few years ago. You can't break something that was already broken. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 37|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 12:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)